Por favor, dime que sí
by Sophia Audet
Summary: Simon tiene una pregunta importante que hacerle a Clary. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de la pelirroja a tal atrevimiento?. Posible Spoiler de CoHF.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Cassie Clare.  
**_

_**Hey, hey. Hola, de nuevo.**_

_Estoy un poco ansiosa por saber que opinan del resultado de este__** one-shot **__sobre Clary y Simon que lo escribí pensando en las sensaciones de nostalgia que me invadieron cuando termine CoFH._

_Sin duda me extendí más de lo que quería, pero pensé que era necesario escribir sobre las primeras dos chicas que son un detonante importante para que yo no dejara en el olvido este escrito._

_Solo diré que el summary está algo confuso porque lo hice intencionalmente xD. Así que si leen todo el fic, entenderán a que me refiero cuando digo que "Simon tiene una pregunta importante que hacerle a Clary."_

_Sin más, les dejo para que lean._

_Carpe Diem._

* * *

_Este va para mi __**parabatai**__: la más orgullosa, mandona, inteligente y bondadosa amiga. Extraño aquellos días que nos reíamos hasta llorar._

* * *

_**Por favor, dime que sí**_

Simon no entendía a las mujeres; no importa del mundo a que pertenecieren: hadas, vampiras, mujeres lobo, fantasmas, sirenas, mundanas, cazadoras de sombras…nunca iba a comprenderlas del todo.

La clase estaba repleta de ellas. A Simon le pareció extraño que solo dos de los diez prospectos a _Ascender_ fueran hombres, y uno de ellos realmente no tenía madera de Cazador. Dio gracias porque no era él y se lamentó por el otro sujeto que por más que leí una y otra vez el _Libro Gris_, no se aprendía ni una runa.

Había dos chicas justo frente a él en aquel salón con todo su armamento estrafalario y runas de protección en las ventanas y los decorados de las paredes. Una—la más tranquila de la dos, podría decir Simon—tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos pardos, continuamente miraba de reojo a la otra chica cuando bostezaba en medio de una explicación y le regañaba entre dientes para que no la descubrieran hablando. La segunda parecía tener un arbusto en lugar de cabello de color azabache en la cabeza. Simon sabía lo que era tener un cabello a veces indomable, pero juraría que aquella chica se lo dejaba así a propósito.

Se estiró sintiendo el cansancio tensar toda la parte trasera de su cuello en una molesta torticolis por pasar tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Cerró los ojos e hizo amago de estirarse apenas unos milímetros para no llamar la atención del instructor. En cuanto abrió los parpados, unos irises que parecían negros lo miraban con diversión y sin más que una media sonrisa como aviso, la chica _Cabello de Arbusto_ le guiñó un ojo con coquetería para luego voltearse a su amiga con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Gané—le oyó murmurar tan bajo a la otra chica que Simon casi se cae del pupitre por estirarse tanto al frente.

Ambas le lanzaron una mirada furtiva a Simon; la primera sonriendo con socarronería y la segunda con una mueca de disculpa. Inmediatamente, él pobre chico recogió los lentes que se le habían caído, se los colocó de nuevo sobre las orejas y el puente de la nariz haciendo como que nada había pasado. Incluso silbó una melodía de su banda (¡que ya tenía nombre!) para poder escapar de tan bochornosa escena.

Como no queriendo la cosa, Simon se atrevió a mirar apenas a las dos chicas. La castaña atestó un golpe duro en el brazo de la morena sin que el instructor las viera y luego se enfurruñó en su asiento, ignorando a su compañera mientras hacía como que escribía apuntes en su libreta cuando en realidad—Simon la había visto solo una vez, pero estaba seguro de que así era—la chica dibujaba todas las runas que se sabía. Unas otras veces la había visto garabatear cosas sin sentido, pero otras, juraría que ella esbozaba diseños como una profesional de la moda.

No lo entendía.

En definitiva, NO entendía.

Ellas eran como dos polos opuestos—si le pregunta a Simon—, como dos extremidades de un termómetro, totalmente diferentes…pero al mismo tiempo, eran parte de un todo.

Lo supo en cuanto la Chica Cabello de Arbusto—Simon se propuso averiguar su nombre o tendría que llamarla por una apodo que el detestaba, pues comprendía lo desagradable que era para los de cabello rizado que los llamasen así—quiso llamar la atención de su amiga con avioncito de papel que había construido, paseándolo frente a su cara cuando el instructor no miraba. La castaña no le hizo el menor caso y la morena se desplomó en su asiento un tanto abatida.

Y Simon que pensaba que aquella chica era imposible verla triste, pero, comprendió, que ella realmente _quería_ a su amiga—o si no, que realmente le importaba mucho—si dejaba ver esa cara dolida sin preocuparse que pensaran los demás. Repentinamente, la morena cambió de actitud y cogió un lapicero de su pupitre. Simon curioseó con la mirada sobre el hombro de la chica y se dio cuenta que pintaba una runa sobre su piel con la tinta del lapicero.

Alzó la ceja con intriga mientras se inclinaba más al frente para poder ver mejor las líneas que formaban un _significado_. Era un significado fuerte, razonó Simon, nunca se había puesto a pensar en las posibilidades que le esperaban si es que era elegido para ser un Cazador de Sombras, pero pensar en aquella runa y con quien podría compartirla, le hacía recordar el día cuando conoció a una pequeña pelirroja que se le asemejaba a la _Sirenita de Disney_—de la cual Simon estaba enamorado secretamente cuando era niño—y todos aquellos recuerdos fantásticos de su vida que muchos pensaron se perderían en las profundidades del infierno (literalmente).

La chica morena pellizcó el hombro de la castaña y esta misma dio un respingo sin antes fulminar a su atacante con una mirada _espeluznante_. En serio, podría etiquetar esa mirada y venderla como un arma letal, sería muy útil con los molestos demonios.

Chica Cabello de Arbusto mostró el ante brazo a su amiga, ignorando la mirada de pistola que le lanzaba la castaña, y sonrió con todos los dientes. La chica volvió a dar un respingo, pero esta vez de sorpresa al reconocer la runa y con los ojos muy abiertos vocalizó un: _¿Lo dices enserio?_

La morena asintió enérgicamente para después unir las manos cerca del pecho como si quisiera ponerse a rezar e hizo un puchero con su boca y vocalizó un: Por favor.

Simon seguía sin entender de qué iba todo aquello hasta que un circuito hizo clic en su cerebro y comprendió.

_Oh, ella se lo está pidiendo…_

A leguas se notaba que la castaña hacia un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír y con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, calmó a la morena que no cabía de felicidad en su asiento.

Simon sonrió sin quererlo, visualizando muy en el fondo de su inconsciente la persona ideal para compartir aquella runa.

...

Clary acaba de salir de la sala de entrenamiento, y tenía mucha hambre.

Por suerte, Isabelle había comprado algo de comida en Taki´s y se abstuvo de elaborar otra de sus famosas sopas.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo que daba al elevador con parsimonia y un ligero hormigueo en todos los músculos conscientes de su cuerpo. Cuando iba en camino a la cocina, la puerta del elevador se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Simon sudoroso y con los lentes chuecos.

—¡Woah!, ¿Qué te pasó?—le preguntó Clary entre un chillido y una risa. El chico se veía realmente gracioso con el cabello alborotado.

—Er…¿podemos hablar?—soltó Simon. Clary intuyó que algo iba mal cuando su mejor amigo dijo aquello sin saludar primero o hacer una que otra broma sobre lo antipáticos que eran estos _góticos con sangre de ángel_.

—Claro.—murmuró Clary mientras lo jalaba de la manga de la sudadera en dirección a la sala de armas.

Una vez ahí cerró la puerta con una runa y puso otra de _silencio_ para que nadie los molestara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Clary se giró en redondo para enfrentar a un Simon inusualmente nervioso y mortalmente serio. —Estas asustándome, Simon. Dime algo. —le urgió cuando el chico no hizo ademan de contestar.

Simon siguió sin responder y con manos torpes tomó las muñecas de Clary reusándose a mirarla a los ojos.

—Clary, yo…—comenzó, pero no supo cómo seguir.

Su amiga notó lo nervioso que estaba y sin pensárselo sostuvo sus manos unidas con ímpetu.

—Sea lo que sea, vamos a resolverlo juntos.—la resolución brillaba en sus pupilas.

El chico apretó los labios en un gesto que se le antojó incómodo y lo segundo que supo fue que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo miró arrodillarse ante ella sin soltar sus manos unidas. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormes al notar el gesto íntimo de la situación en que se estaba involucrando.

—Clary, eres mi mejor amiga—comenzó Simon sin levantar la mirada del suelo—y no creo que haya otra persona en el mundo con quien quiera compartir el lazo que nos unirá hasta el final de nuestros días.

Clary se tensó, repitiendo como un eco en su inconsciente las palabras de Simon.

_Compartir el lazo que nos unirá hasta el final de nuestros días._

_Compartir el lazo._

_Hasta el final de nuestros días._

—No te-te entiendo.—tartamudeó la pelirroja sintiendo como si un cubito de hielo se resbalara por su espalda.

—Clarissa Fray.—su tono era solemne y sus orbites cafés brillaban con añoranza en cuanto la miró a los ojos—¿Aceptarías…aceptarías ser mi…?

—Simon…¿Qué…?—balbuceó confundida, con la cara pálida.

¿Qué rayos hacia Simon?. Creyó que su amistad estaba más que valorada. Ella estaba con Jace y él con Isabelle…y cuando menos se lo espera, sale él con una cosa…con esta…esta declaración de…

—Clarissa Fray, ¿Aceptas ser _mi_ hermana de lucha, mi _parabatai_?

Espera, ¿_Qué_?

—¿Qué?—Clary se zafó del agarre de Simon en cuanto la sonrisa de este se asomó divertida.

—¿Qué-si-quieres-ser-mi-_parabatai_? —repitió reprimiendo las ganas de reírse y separando cada palabra con cuidado—Sé que aún no soy todo un Cazador de Sombras, pero si me dices que sí, te juró por el Ángel que seré el _exmundano_ más feliz del planeta.

En ese momento, Clary no supo que decir. Quería estrangularlo y gritarle que le había dado un susto de muerte; pero después de todo, ella había sido quien interpretó mal las cosas.

Simon era tan _idiota_ a veces. Y el mejor amigo del _planeta_, también.

—_Por favor, dime que sí_. Me siento como un idiota arrodillado en esta posición. —dijo él cuando vio que ella se había quedado muda.

No vio venir el golpe en el pecho, y dio gracias que ella no llevaba ningún arma consigo y que todas las de la sala estaban en desuso puesto que con la ira que se veía bullendo en la mirada de la pelirroja, presagiaba peligro para Simon.

—¡_Tonto_!, ¡Eres un _idiota_, Simon, un….un…aaaaaaarrrg…!—Clary gruñó entre dientes, pasándose las manos exasperantemente por la cara—¡_Por el Ángel_!, pensé que era algo más grave y tu…tu chico tonto…

Estiró la manos como queriendo tomarlo por el cuello y Simon se sorprendió al sentir los brazos que lo envolvían por los hombros. Clary estaba abrazandolo. Y Simon no sabía qué hacer.

—Esto…¿Esto quiere decir que es un sí? —murmuró él, desconcertado por su reacción. Clary lo apretó más fuerte, debatiendo aún si quería golpearlo o no.

—Esto es un…_tal vez_—respondió la pelirroja deshaciendo de la presión sobre sus omóplatos.

—Me conformó con _tal vez_—dijo un Simon sonriente.

—No te confíes, Lewis. Puedo cambiar de opinión—Clary le dio la espada y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Te conozco, Fray. Nunca cambiaras de opinión.—le aseguró su mejor amigo y aunque Clary no le veía, podía adivinar que seguía sonriendo como un niño.

—Lo que digas—le restó importancia la pelirroja.

Cuando estaba por salir oyó murmurar algo a Simon y sonrió porque aquello era totalmente cierto.

Ella amaba a Jace como nunca amó a nadie en cuerpo y alma; amaba a su madre y a Luke como un hijo admira a sus padres; también quería a Isabelle y Alec como unos buenos amigos, porque, que ser _desalmado_ sería si no sintiera algo más que simpatía con las personas que atravesó toda la lucha por saber quién era y a donde pertenecía. Pero había alguien que solo quería a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, había una sola voz que era un consuelo, había una sola mirada que la hacía sentir en casa, y no estaba refiriendo a Jace.

Él había tenido razón cuando lo dijo, aunque solo lo hubiera mencionado como un comentario sarcástico al aire, mofándose de ella. Clary no creía que supiera cuánta razón tenía.

—Tú me _amas_, Fray—había dicho Simon, y Clary había sonreído porque era verdad.


End file.
